lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Troy Sherwood
|background = #30304F |bodyfontcolor = #EFECE7 |font = caviar dreams |color1 = #EFECE7 |fontcolor1 = #30304F |name = Troy Sherwood |image = Troy.jpg |width = 300px |color2 = #EFECE7 |fontcolor2 = #30304F |gender = Male |age = 24 |birthday = June 8, 1991 |education = Attending Lebeaux Law School |occupation = Paid Intern at Dobson Law Firm |address = 425 Kingsley Avenue, Miduna Beach |relationships = Dianne Middleton (Ex-Wife) |housemates = N/A |appearance = Troy has blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Sometimes it is remarked that he looks like a male model. Troy is exactly six feet tall, taller than most males and females. He visits the gym three times the week, so he has gotten pretty muscular. Most of the time, Troy shaves, but when he doesn't, he just has some fuzz on his face, facial hair outlined with his sharp jawline. He changes his style with the seasons, and wanting to give good impressions, he dresses pretty fashionably. Being put together on the outside, nobody usually guesses that he is a mess on the inside. |personality = Troy is a very charismatic guy who happens to also be a smooth liar. He can easily talk to others and make them see him how he wants them to see him. Troy is naturally a humorous guy, unless it pertains to something he actually cares about. He usually keeps all of his emotions bottled up inside, as he feels like they are a very private thing. He likes to always be seen as an impassive guy who cares about nothing, when in reality, that is the opposite from the truth. During the rare occasion that he actually reveals his feelings to someone else, if they even seem like they are judging him, he either snaps or completely shuts down and takes his feelings all back in, or plays it off like a joke. A short temper has always been with Troy, making him quick to get angry at someone. With the family he had, he had always been around intimidation and hurting others to fill one's own needs. He tends to think more about himself than other people; he wants to reach success no matter who he has to step on to get there. Troy has always had a low self-image of himself, after years of constant belittling, most of it coming from himself. He feigns a big ego, but inside, he is telling himself the opposite.Troy is a perfectionist, so when something goes against his wishes or he has a flaw, Troy can become very angry or even obsessive to fix it, even if it's beyond his control. He doesn't want people to see that part of him, but sometimes it slips. |history = Troy was born into a family of crime. His dad was the leader, and apparently they ran a small business where they would illegally get money and illegally gain drugs. Since he was little, his dad wanted him to be part of this business, but once he found out it could mean lots of jail time for him, he realized that he wanted no part in it. Of course, he didn't tell his family that. As far as his dad knew back then, he would be running the business when he got older. Troy knew that his dad didn't see him as a son; he just saw him as a younger version of himself that would bring in more money. His dad's obsession with money scared him - it seemed like money was a god that the family worshiped. Once Troy started his sophomore year, he decided that he wanted to be a lawyer. Without telling his dad, he called up a crime-free, distant relative and told her about how he felt about the whole thing. She went to his dad and requested that she have custody. Once his dad refused, she told them that if she had to go into a custody battle with him, the court would most likely find some things about his career that might change things. Keetan, Troy's father, had a favorite son anyway, one that he loved more than Troy since he seemed to be more interested in the business, so he let Troy go. Grandma Manny immediately started trying to help Troy with his aspiration, and even realizing that Troy had inherited some tendencies from his father, she tried to help him overcome that as much as he could. Sometimes Troy would get angry, even scary, but once he registered what he was doing, he would lock himself up and be angry at himself, almost hurting the only person that ever really cared about him. Once Troy finally entered college, he met Dianne Middleton. He fell in love with her quickly, and she had always filled his thoughts. Soon, he started thinking of her as his soulmate, the only light in his dark world. Sometimes she would be the only reason he would wake up in the morning. They started dating for a while, and they married at twenty-one, too in love to think logically. Marrying Dianne was one of the happiest days of Troy's life. The dreamlike experience went downhill, and turned into a nightmare. At this point in his life, he came to a conclusion: if someone as wonderful and perfect as Dianne couldn't love him, he was just unloveable. He blamed the divorce on himself. It hurts him every time he sees or even thinks of Dianne, but he puts on a mask and pretends that he doesn't care or that he hates her, even. But he knew that it was his temper that ruined his marriage. Now, Troy has a paid internship at the Dobson Law Firm, and he is forced to work with none other than Dianne Middleton. To try to push away the pain, Troy is going to make it hard for Dianne, trying to distract himself of the memory of what could have been. His goal is to surpass Dianne and become the best lawyer in Miduna Beach - the lawyer that everyone wished they had. The lawyer that everyone wanted. That's what he has always craved for: to be wanted. |family = Troy has cut off nearly all ties with his family, with the exception of Grandma Manny. Troy can't seem to comprehend that she actually loves her, and she is also dying. Troy's parents are drug addicts and illegally obtain money. They never really cared for him, but they loved his brother, Darius, because he would always break into stores and help them with their business. Troy hates nearly his whole family, and they are the reason why he treats himself so terribly. Years of abuse from them have really messed with his head. |friends = As if. |trivia = *He visits the gym three times a week. |home = |note = |fc = Drew Van Acker |user = Heatherblast9}} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heatherblast9's characters Category:Young adults Category:Miduna Beach residents